


Please Dean ?

by morganazara



Category: destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganazara/pseuds/morganazara
Summary: Dean has always been the Dom but cas wants to play....badly!!!!





	Please Dean ?

"Oh come on dean it would be fun" cas pleaded.  
Dean shot him a look. Dean shook his head no.  
Ever since dean and cas wanted to try BDSM dean was always the Dom. Which cas was very fine with being the sub. The idea of switching up had crossed his mind a few times.  
Dean stood up from the chair.  
"I don't think cas your up for it"  
Cas grabbed deans wrist.  
"Please?" He smiled at him.  
He knew dean couldn't resist his soft smile. Dean smiled at his little sub.  
"Fine" he smiled, stroking his face.  
Cas stood up,lightly kissed him.  
"You won't be disappointed "he softly whispered.  
LATER THAT NIGHT

Looking for cas ,dean was confused he couldn't find him.  
"Cas?" He called out in the bedroom.  
He walked into the room to find it empty....or so he thought.  
"Don't talk don't do anything unless I say" cas whispered behind him.  
Dean started to shake. Cas was hiding behind the door. Waiting for him.  
Dean shook his head yes. He was about to turn his head when cas put the blind fold on his eyes. Fear and thrill washed over him. It was always him telling cas what to do. He didn't know what was coming. Cas turned Dean around to face him. Cas undressed dean down to his boxers. Dean started to get hard as he was stripped of his clothing.  
When he was done he stood there enjoying the view. A low laugh escaped cas lips. He noticed dean was enjoying himself.  
"Give me your wrists" he ordered.  
Not saying a word, dean put out his wrists.  
"Snap!" Cas had cuffed him.  
"On your knees" he demanded.  
Slowly dean went to the ground.  
"Head down!"  
On his knees and head down, cas could do whatever he wanted. It tantalized cas. The question was what would he do first?  
He knew how it would end. Dean begging for release.  
Cas bent down close to deans ear.  
"Tonight it is I your call sir" he growled  
Dean said nothing.  
"What do you say" cas snapped.  
Grabbing a fistful of hair, cas snapped he head back.  
"Yes ssir" dean stammered.  
"Good boy" releasing his head.  
Cas stood upright and started to unzip his pants. Deans ears perked up as he heard the noise.  
" my my are we eager?" He laughed.  
Cas teased his little sub. Bringing his already harden cock to his face. Brushing his lips with it.  
" alright alright open up!l  
Dean did what he was told. It was hard because of he hands bound but he could make it work. Sucking and licking,dean kept up with the pace cas wanted.  
"Mm mm yes keep going" cas moaned. Dean lightly giggles as he sucked cas's cock harder. The more dean went the more he got harder. He hoped he would Find release soon.  
"Harder!" Cas gritted threw his teeth.  
Fisting deans hair, cas was about to cum. Dean went harder and deeper with cas. He almost chocked but never let cas know.  
"Faster....almost there"cas panted.  
Dean deep throated him as his cum slid down into throat.  
"Good...boy" cas managed to get out.  
Dean sat there  for whatever came next.  
Cas walked over to the table to grab the glass of water he left there earlier.  
" now! what to do about you "he said gulping down his water.  
Dean wanted to get off but he couldn't just ask. He would have punished cas if the tables were turned.  
Cas grabbed Dean by the arm,bring him up on his feet. He took him over to the bed.  
"Bend over!" Cas said grabbing the flogger from the dresser drawer.  
  
" I'm going to punish you because I heard you giggle" he snapped the flogger on his own hand.  
Dean prepared himself. Cas walked over to dean.  
He could see deans body twitch as he got closer.  
THWACK!  
"One!" Cas's called  
Dean winced alittle.  
THWACK!  
"Two!"  
THWACK!  
"Three"  
Dean moaned. Was he actually enjoying this? Cas saw how responsive he was.  
THWACK  
"Four"  
Deans moans got louder.  
"THWACK"  
"Five!"  
Please one more sir" dean whimpered. Without hesitation cas used once more.  
" what do you say" cas demanded.  
" thank you sir" dean whispered.  
Cas could tell dean was growing harder.  
Cas threw the flogger down and grabbed dean up by the hair.  
" I'm gonna give you want but you have to stay still got it?"  
"Yes sir" dean smiled  
Cas turned him around and pushed him in the bed. Getting on top of him.  
Putting deans hand over his head' cas enjoy the way dean looked. Helpless and wanting.  
Cas slide deans boxers off revealing his harden cock.  
Cas licked his lips as he kneeled between his legs.  
Slowly teasing dean. Dean tensed up and let small moans out.  
Cas licked up and down his shaft. Dean felt he would explode from the feel of cas's tongue.slowly bringing his lips down onto the tip. Cas slid his fingers up and down deans stomach.  
Dean laid there, enjoying every minute of it all. Cas's lips never felt good around his dick. Dean could feel the pressure of his climax.  
"Say it dean"  
" Uggg what"  
" you know what" he snapped  
Dean knew he always made cas say it.  
Dean shuddered.  
"PLEASE FINISH ME OFF SIR"  
Cas went hard and deep with his mouth. Causing dean to cum hard into cas's mouth.  
"Aaaaahhh THANK YOU SIR" dean cried out.  
Dean panted hard. Cas grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed and pulled to the both of them.  
He took the cuffs off first and then removed the blindfold. He watched deans eyes fluttered open.  
"Hi" cas smiled.  
" hi" Dean managed to get out. He wrapped his arms around cas.  
"Happy Dean?" Cas asked.  
Dean chuckled.  
"More then ever" he smiled as he kissed cas. Deans kisses were warm and inviting to cas.  
Cas wiggled out of deans arms and laid back on the other pillow.  
" umm what are you doing?" Dean rolled over on top of cas.  
" I thought we were done" cas puzzled.  
Dean started to kiss him harder. Feeling his hands around his body.  
"Oh no we are not!" Dean smiled evilly.  
Dean lend over the bed to get a bottle. Staring down at cas his face harden.  
"Your ass is mine!"


End file.
